This projects involves segregation analysis of family history of esophageal cancer data collected in China by Drs. Wu and Zhang. I am advising Dr. Zhang on the analyses of these data and assisting with the interpretation of the results and the preparation of a publication. A paper has been submitted for publication, suggesting that there is evidence for at least one locus predisposing to risk for esophageal cancer in some families. - segregation analysis, esophageal cancer, genetics, susceptibility - Human Subjects